


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause wants to reveal her love to her best friend, but feels anxious to do so directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

"Girl in green averts her eyes  
She breaths a sigh  
Changes course  
Tears from the martyred sky  
Along the path  
Where grows a rose."

\- Se7en (Autumn In The Rose Garden)

 

Morgana walked out of the classroom, her face tired and covered with the veil of mourning. Morgause felt like if the world stopped moving... her best friend, the girl she always considered her younger sister and the peri she secretly loved... the sublimest and most clever girl had just failed her graduation 'cause of being way too nervous... this world ain't fair. But then the corners of Morgana's lips rose to reveal her beautiful and genuine smile, her thumbs flew up like spaceships: "Got it," yelled Morgana, hurrying towards Morgause's embrace. Morgause hugged her a bit more tightly tan the best friend would. Morgana felt a tender kiss upon her shoulder. Morgause knew it was a mistake, but she just couldn't help herself. The smell of Morgana's hair was filling her nostrils and temptation was crawling into her brain like a poison. Morgause didn't want to allow herself to think like this before she finds out how does Morgana see their relationship. And now she finally found out how to ask: "I have something for you, dear." Morgana started to protest: "No, babe, you shouldn't do th..." Morgana paused as she noticed a posie of violets in Morgause's hands. Morgana carefully took them and kissed Morgause's cheek. Then she neared her lips to Morgause's ear: "Is this a question?" she gasped.  
Morgause swallowed. She felt creeps all over her skin, she felt shivers running down her spine, she felt chills piercing her flesh... Her lips neared to Morgana's ear, barely caressing her cheek: "Yes," she whispered.  
"Then behold my answer," murmured Morgana quietly. Her lips touched Morgause's and her tongue entered Morgause's mouth. Morgause flinched as she felt the cold touch... Morgana revealed her a steel jewel in her tongue. "Sorry," whispered Morgause and kissed Morgana back, hungrily, ravenously, with no hesitation... and with that kiss the world around ceased to exist.

"I breathe you in again  
just to feel you  
underneath my skin."  
\- Halestorm (Familiar Taste Of Poison)

**Author's Note:**

> Women used to give the girls they loved violets as a sign of their sapphic love. (Lizzy the Lezzy)


End file.
